This Little Girl
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: songfic for This Little Girl by Cady Groves Sam catches Danny cheating on her with Valerie and reacts badly. Rated for Character death and Dark!Sam AN now up, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Sam Manson walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Danny, laughing and smiling at his insane joke. The two had just finished their date at the _Nasty Burger. _The two arrived at Danny's house and climbed the steps to the door. It was late, so Danny whispered goodnight. Then Sam tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he turned away, a gesture that both confused and hurt her.

_You got your keys, but where you going?_

_The third degree just isn't working._

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

Sam disguised her feelings with a sweet smile, but her suspicions were rising. She waved and returned his goodnight. As she walked away from Fenton Works, Sam noticed a car that would give her the perfect view of Danny's room. Sam tried to make herself forget about the car and about her boyfriend's behavior, but she eventually caved and hid in the shadows of the Ford. She watched Danny turn on his light and start studying for Lancer's test.

_I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping_

_Are you alone?_

_I know you're creepin'_

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

She waited for twenty minutes before she decided to leave. Sam started to stand up to go but the sound of a window opening stopped her short. She looked up to see that it was Danny who opened his window. He looked around outside to see if somebody was watching him, but she was hidden in the shadows of the night. Another ten minutes before she saw what she knew she would but wished she wouldn't.

Valerie Grey, disguised as the Red Huntress, flew on her board through Danny's open window. Sam's eyes narrowed as she retracted her suit and strode over to the studying halfa. Her heart raced her body unable to stop shaking as Valerie slide into Danny's lap and looked him seductively in the eyes. Sam's heart stopped and plummeted to her stomach when Valerie pressed her lips to Danny's and her world fell to pieces when she realized Danny was kissing back.

_I'm three steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

Sam sprinted home, the black make-up smeared around her eyes. She burst through the front door with no regard for her now worried grandmother, and went directly to her room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed against her door, slide to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, the tears of rejection and betrayal falling freely from her eyes. Did Danny really not love her? Was she not good enough?

Sam pushed herself to her feet and staggered to her mirror only to gasp at her reflection. Her hair was messed up, sticking in every direction; her make-up was smeared around her eyes and down the sides of her face, and her cheeks were still flushed from running so hard; she looked like a monster. With a scream of fury, grief, and pain Sam punched her mirror, smashing it with her fist.

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun._

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

Sam cried out in pain as the pieces of glass cut her hand. Her breath sped up as pain coursed through her veins. She grabbed one of her black skirts to stop the bleeding. She fell to her knees and saw something shine from under her dresser. She pulled it out to find the knife she used to cut herself a few years earlier.

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?_

_'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

Sam strode down the street, her hair and make-up fixed, her hand wrapped up, and the knife concealed in her jacket. She arrived at the Fenton's to see Valerie exit Danny's window, once again the Red Huntress and Danny lazily wave to her.

_I'm two steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

Sam watched until Valerie disappeared into the night before turning back to the Fenton's to find Danny's light off. Smiling in anticipation, Sam walked over to the door and retrieved the spare key from under the mat. She opened the door silently and entered the house even quieter. All the lights were off and nothing jumped out at her; everyone was fast asleep.

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

Sam crept through the house and to the stairs. She climbed them with no hesitation, the knife shifting excitedly in her jacket. She reached the top and walked to Danny's room before stopping and listening to make sure he was asleep.

_Oh, oh_

_Murder_

Sam heard the slight sound of his snore. She reached to the knob but stopped in regret. Could she really do this? Her moments' hesitation was met with images of Valerie and Danny kissing, of Danny leaving her, and her crying in his betrayal. Sam then decided she would not lose herself because of a boy. She opened the door and pushed to give her a full view of Danny's messy room.

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

The Goth walked over to Danny's bed, already fingering the knife. She looked down on Danny's sleeping form, the innocent look on his face; his sad act. He had fooled her though, he had fooled her well.

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

Sam grabbed the sides of Danny's face, bringing his lips to hers, hard. She felt him gasp and squirm under her grip, but she held him still. Then without warning, she pushed his body back onto to the bed.

_But you f*ckin' hurt her_

Bringing the knife out of her jacket, she stabbed it into Danny's unsuspecting body, the sound of the puncture music to her ears. She looked at his hurt, confused face without emotion. She bent down and whispered 'you cheated' into Danny's ear.

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, hey!_

Danny's eyes widened before they became unseeing and his body went limp. Green and red blood seeped from the wound on his chest, right through his heart. A smirk crossed Sam's face as she threw the knife to the side and left.

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

The next morning Danny Fenton/Phantom was found dead and that afternoon Samantha Manson was reported missing.

**_Line Break_**

**Like it, Hate it? Review and tell me. I don't own DP.**


	2. AN

**Author's note: Okay, so I have a few ideas, but I need your opinion. I'm considering making this a series of one-shot songfics with different ways different characters could go crazy and kill each other. I need to know if you all would read something like that. Thanks, also could you recommend which two you want me to start with and if you have a specific song, put that in too. I will try to fill all requests, but my apologies if I can't. **

**Thanks again,**

**Mira Casinova**


	3. Not a chapter, sorry

Hey this is not a chapter but we've got to get the word out so please read!

On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On June 23 DO NOT enter the fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.

SAVE THE STORIES!


End file.
